


Too Close For Comfort

by rebeldaydreams



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: (nothing actually happens but it NEARLY does), Gen, Mild Non-con elements, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldaydreams/pseuds/rebeldaydreams
Summary: From a Tumblr request: "Benoit's reaction when a suspect on a case takes a little too much interest in the Reader."
Relationships: Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/Reader, Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Too Close For Comfort

“Well thank you for your time, Mr. Wright.” Benoit said, pushing himself to his feet and extending a hand to the man sitting opposite him.   
Dallas Wright was the man he’d just been questioning - one of the suspects for a potential murder. He was a tall, built man with tanned skin and dark, slicked hair.

“Happy to be of assistance. Please let me know if you need anything else, Detective.” He said, shaking Benoit’s hand.

You internally rolled your eyes at his tone. Always so overly polite, to the point where you knew it was forced. He really pissed you off and you’d barely spoken to the guy at all.

Dallas passed you on his way out of the room, stopping to extend his hand. You took it (albeit reluctantly) and shook his hand out of politeness. You loosened your grip, intending to pull away as one does after a brief handshake, but Dallas kept an uncomfortably tight hold of you.

“A pleasure, Y/N.” he drawled, giving you a smirk and lingering just a little too close.

On the other side of the room, Benoit’s hands - hidden in his pockets - clenched into tight fists and he was a few seconds from marching over and prying him off you himself. Before he could, however, Dallas finally released your hand and left, giving you a sly wink over his shoulder.

Benoit approached you, having sensed your unease from across the room.

“OK?” he asked simply.

You smiled and nodded, always touched by how Benoit looked out for you.

* * *

You spent the remainder of the investigation trying to avoid Dallas Wright. There were a few instances where you were unfortunate enough to bump into him and he’d continue with his attempts to chat you up. He always stood a little too close for your liking. On one occasion he’d actually brushed his hand against your waist and that had been enough for you to jump away, making up an excuse that you suddenly needed the bathroom.

Benoit, being the genius detective that he is, eventually solved the case after a couple days of investigating the family’s house. You’d had money on Dallas being the one responsible – he seemed sleazy enough. You idly wondered if you were a terrible person for being disappointed that the guy _wasn’t_ guilty.

Whilst you waited out in the hallway as Benoit finalised some things with one of the family, a voice caught your attention.

“Oh, Y/N.”

_Oh, fuck._

You turned to see Dallas approaching you from the kitchen, his hands in his pockets. He had a nauseating smirk on his face and the short sleeve button up he wore was undone down to below his chest. The strong scent of cheap cologne invaded your airway as he stopped in front of you.

“Was startin’ to think you’ve been avoiding me.” He said, voice low and teasing. You barely even looked up at him and forced out a laugh.

“Of course not. Just been busy with the investigation – helping Mr. Blanc, you know.” You said, hugging your own chest.

Dallas eyed you, humming quietly. “You know…”

He leaned down so that you could feel his breath ghosting across your cheek. “Blanc don’t deserve you, _baby_.”

The emphasis on the last word almost made you gag. He stepped forward, and in trying to move away from him your back hit the wall and you found yourself trapped.

“Back off, Dallas.” You said through gritted teeth. You tried to push him away but he just grabbed your wrists with one hand and pinned you.

“I really fucking love it when you struggle…” he laughed, and you felt sick to your stomach. He was a lot bigger and stronger than you, and you couldn’t even move your leg to knee him in the groin like you _really_ wanted to.

His free hand slid up your thigh and you struggled harder. “Please, stop it-!”

He chuckled, his hand edging higher up your leg and you were about to try kicking him when he let out a surprised yelp and was abruptly tugged away from you.

“What the-?!” Dallas couldn’t finish his sentence before he was roughly pinned against the opposite wall.

“Are you hard o’ hearin’, boy?” Benoit growled, his knuckles white as he gripped the younger man’s shirt. Dallas looked at him incredulously.

“What?”

Benoit’s grip tightened and he leaned in closer, his voice barely more than a growl. “I _said_ …are you hard of _hearin’?_

“No, I – Get the fuck off me, asshole!” Dallas pushed at Blanc’s arms that were pinning him, but quickly found he was overpowered by the detective.

“Huh, that’s funny, because…y/n here asked you to stop. What you were doin’ didn’t seem like you were stoppin’, to me.” Benoit said, hard gaze burning into the man in front of him.

“I-I-" Dallas stammered. It was funny, you thought, how suddenly he was like a deer caught in headlights.

Benoit just looked at him and raised his brow slightly, waiting. Dallas sighed in defeat.

“Alright, I'm sorry! Now would you let me go?” He said, tugging at Benoit's arms that were still pinning him. Benoit seemed satisfied with the answer and released the other man.

“Best be on your way, Mr. Wright.” Benoit said.

Dallas huffed, straightening out his clothes and pushing past the detective. He didn’t even glance at you as he made his way down the hall, slinking away with his tail between his legs.

Benoit adjusted his tie and tugged on his jacket to straighten it out. You still stood against the opposite wall, a little stunned at Benoit's outburst. You'd never seen him act like that (not that you'd tell him, but it was rather enjoyable to watch). He turned to you.

“I uh, apologise for my outburst, Y/N. But I cannot under any circumstances tolerate that kind of behaviour, especially to someone I…” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as he figured out exactly what it was he wanted to say.

“Especially to someone I care about.”

You were sure you blushed bright red up to your ears.

“You’re alright, though? He didn’t hurt you?” he asked, taking a small step towards you.

“I’m fine. Thank you for that, Mr. Blanc.” You beamed up at him, and your heart fluttered at the small chuckle that escaped him.

“How many times do I have to ask you to call me Benoit?” He smiled, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Sorry, Benoit.” You said, looking up into those icy blue eyes of his.

The sound of his first name on your tongue was like music to his ears. He checked his watch.

“Y’know, if we leave now we might be able to grab a bite at that Italian place down the road before it closes.” He said.

“Yes please - I am _starving_.” You said eagerly.

“As am I.” He said with a chuckle, clapping a gentle hand on your shoulder and steering you towards the door. “Dinner’s on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @ rebeldaydreams for headcanons and more writing stuff! You can also send me requests there, if I'm taking them.


End file.
